The present invention relates to display systems for shopping carts, more particularly to powered advertisement displays for shopping carts, and more particularly to displays that are powered or activated by movement of the shopping cart.
Advertisement displays have previously been developed for mounting on shopping carts, and are intended to draw a shopper's attention while the cart is in use. Such displays are typically configured as flat advertising boards or display tubes that are mounted across the width of a shopping cart.
One example of a conventional display is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,983, issued to Calder, disclosing an elongated octagonal display tube that is mounted adjacent the shopping cart handle, and contains pockets for receiving strips of printed advertisements. A shopping cart user must rotate the display tube by hand to view the various advertisements mounted thereon.
A further example of a conventional display is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,953, issued to Couch, and also includes a display tube mounted adjacent the shopping cart handle. Again, the viewer must rotate the display tube by turning a knob attached to one end of the tube in order to view the advertisements disposed thereon.
These examples of conventional display tubes are limited in that the displays are static, i.e., do not move. The user of the shopping cart must take the affirmative step of rotating the tubes by hand to view the advertisements attached thereto. Most shoppers will not undertake this task and thus will not be exposed to the complete range of advertisements contained within the display. As such the shopper will not be motivated to purchase the items or services marketed on the display.